


Space's little giant

by Nunki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is not so dumb, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, kageyama is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunki/pseuds/Nunki
Summary: “But the moon is like me”Of all the dumb things Hinata has said, that one was the most stupid and sensless Kageyama has heard.





	Space's little giant

“One day, I'll go to the moon”

Kageyama was used to Hinata's nonsense – fortunately because he says a lot of nonsense. But he had to admit it this one took him by surprise. He just didn't understand what he meant by that. Not that he usually understands him.

He waited, not knowing what to answer to this. He expected Hinata to turn and face him while laughing and explaining that he had a silly dream last night where he was on the moon. Or that it was just a stupid thought among those that had crossed his mind during classes today.

But Hinata looked nothing but serious here. He was facing the moon, outstretching his arm, trying to cover the moon with the volleyball in his hand. Spring had just begun, it wasn't dark enough outside yet for it to emanate its cold light. Even so, Hinata seemed hypnotize.

If the setter didn't carry on the conversation, Hinata would drop the subject – Kageyama learned how he worked through the time they spend together. But he was curious about where this could lead them.

“I'm goona shatter your dreams, but astronauts don't get 20 out of 100 in math class.”

Hinata finally turned around to face him and poked his tongue out like an upset kid. 

“You're the one to talk!!”

“My goals are realistic at least”

Volleyball. His goals and dreams were all about volleyball. And until now, he thought it was the same for hinata. He felt a bit betrayed.

“ I don't want to become an astronaut Bakageyama.”

Kageyama was starting to lose his temper. He was pretty sure he wasn't the idiot here. How was he supposed to make sense of what Hinata was saying? 

“I want to jump high enough to reach the top of the world!” Hinata declares, enthusiastic, dropping the ball he was holding. Kageyama catched it.

“You only aim for the moon?” He asked.

Hinata stared at him, confused.

“Hey!” He shouts “Don't underestimate the moon”

“But you could go way higher” point out Kageyama.

Kageyama had no idea of what he was saying, but Hinata seemed to have one, so Kageyama kept talking.

“ Yeah, you know Venus, Mars, Jupiter...” he didn't remember the other planets. “why stopping at the moon when you can go further."

“But the moon is like me”

Kageyama's eyebrows took an angle that nobody other than him could achieve. Hinata, like the moon? That how he saw himself?

Every person who have crossed path with Hinata Shoyo in their life, even just once could agree on the fact that he was like the sun.

At least for Kageyama, Hinata was the sun. The one that illuminates summer days, the one that appeases and warms up the hearts during winter. The one that rises up and gives hope, the one that fades in the horizon after giving smiles to the world. The one that spreads its light and warmth without asking anything in return. The one we would want to see every day, every night. The one that gives colors to the sky, the sea, the world, and life.

Of all the dumb things Hinata has said, that one was the most stupid and sensless Kageyama has heard.

“You're not the moon” he snapped in the same tone as when he insults him.

Hinata stepped just in front of him. His lips were curl in a pout. He looked visibly hurt.

“The moon, it's space's little giant!.”  
From the few memories he had from his science class, Kageyama remembers that the moon is smaller than all the other planets in the solar system. But it was the only similarities Hinata shared with it – well not really actually, Nishinoya was the one who was the smallest in the team. Kageyama waited, all this nonsense must had some meaning, even just a little.

“Even though the moon is small, without it everything on earth would be a mess, no more tide so the climate would go bwaaaah!”

“Since when do you know this much about astronomy?”

It was seriously starting to scared him, all the absurdity he has said before never changed into something smart. Did he ever said something smart that wasn't about volleyball in the first place?

“The moon seems useless in everyone eyes, but it isn't. Every night, thanks to sun's light, it's its turn to shine. That's why I think the moon is like me.”

He suddenly strared insistently at Kageyama, who had a hard time understanding what he meant.

Hinata sighed exasperated.

“Toss to me” he ordered.

“What?”

“Please!”

Hesitantely, Kageyama dropped his bag on the ground. Hinata took position expectantly. The setter spun the ball between his hands, throw it as high as he could and tossed the ball perfeclty, as expected from him.

The moment Hinata's hand met the ball, Kageyama felt this power that radiates from him, this power that was so unexpected from him. Kageyama thought that he would get used to it with the countless hours they played together, but Hinata's strenght impressed and amazed him every day. His tiny hands, his frail stature, his cherubic face – everything in him became powerful from the moment he had a volleyball in his hands.

Kageyama noticed his smile. Hinata had different kind of smile : the carefree one when he was laughing with his friend, the soft and loving one that he only gave to his little sister, the idiot one when he bit into a meatbun after practice, the sneaky one when he was mocking him, the proud one when he win their daily race to the changing room or when he manage a good serve or receive, the victorious one when they win a match.  
But the smile that was spreading on his face when he hit his tosses was nothing comparable to any others. Every inch of his body was illuminating, blinding everyone around him. This smile could be a guide on the darkest paths, the last hope to hold on in the toughest moments. Like a bug in the night, Kageyama felt strangely and irresistibly attract to it.

The sound of the ball hitting the ground resonated in the street and made Kageyama come back to earth. He caught the ball. Hinata had still this so special smile hanging on his lips.

“Thanks Kageyama!"

“Ha hum...” His eyes switched from the ball in his hand to Hinata in front of him. “You're welcome?”

“No, not for that”

Hinata took the ball back.

“Thanks for giving me the chance to shine at my brightest!”

And all this conversation made sens.

Kageyama's lips streched imperceptbly, so that Hinata won't notice.

“Anyway” he cleared his throat “If you only aim for the moon, i'm not tossing to you anymore”

“Huh? Why?! shouted Hinata.

“The Earth isn't the only planet to have a moon, you could still be a moon and keep moving forward, we'll go further and further, until we reach the sun.”

Kageyama will make him shine as much as possible, as long as possible, until he realizes that he was already emanating his own light.

“Then we will reach for the stars.”

He curled his finger into a fist.

“Deal?”

Hinata gave him a fist bump.

“Let's go to the stars!”

Maybe he was seeing himself as the moon, but one day, Kageyama we'll make Hinata understand that he was his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first one shot I post on AO3 and also the first I write in english, so if you notice mistakes please tell me so I can improve  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
